Lord of The Rose
by BadWolf2
Summary: Rose was never normal. Ever since she was born. But her life takes a weird turn when as he ended up in middle earth which just confuses her more. Legolas/OC pairing. Sorry I suck at summaries but please read it is worth it I will update regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi firstly thank you for clicking on this story and secondly I own nothing apart from my character and the plot Hope you enjoy reading the story ;)**

Rose was sitting in the living room watching the famous Lord of The Rings. It was her favourite movie. She was watching the Return of The King her favourite. Her favourite character was, of course, Legolas Greenleaf. She thought she looked a bit like an elf, but without theology ears obviously. She thought the character Legolas was amazing. Even though she would never admit it out loud, she may have a tiny crush on Legolas. Which she thought stupid, because after all he is fictional. And even if he wasn't why would he ever choose a normal girl like her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the front door shut. She looked up to see her best friend, Marie, with a bowl of popcorn in her hand.

"Not this again!?" She said.

"Well you didn't say what sort of movie you wanted to watch so I chose this. Anyway it's good."

"It is. The first two times you watch it."

They watched it all. Rose would have rather have watched the extended movie instead, but Marie probably wouldn't have been very happy. Rose turned the DVD off before saying goodbye to Marie. Rose got up and took the DVD out of the DVD player and carefully put it back in the case.

She walked back to the couch before flicking through the channels. She landed on Hawaii five 0. She settled back into the couch. Rose knew she wasn't normal. Not at all. She got in trouble a lot. The weird thing is though, that she has died a lot too. Over the years she has realized that she doesn't age and she can't die. She looks as though she is twenty three. But in truth she is 2987 years old. She didn't know how.

After watching television for about two hours she turned it off and went to bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as soon as her head reached the pillow. She dreamt about meeting Legolas in real life and what he would look and be like.


	2. Chapter 2

One ring to rule them all...that exact ring was in the middle of the room right now. That one evil ring which was made in Mirror who in the middle of the room right now. Lord Elrond had addressed a conference to know what to do with the ring.

"Gandalf what does the wringing on the ring mean?" asked Frodo.

Before Gandalf had the chance to answer a voice beat him to it.

"'One ring to rule them all,One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'" it was most definitely a female. She was now standing behind Frodo leaning on the wall. "It is two lines of a verse long known in Elven-law: Three rings for eleven kings under the sky, Seven for the dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone, Nine for mortal men doomed to die. One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the land of Lord of where the shadows lie. One ring to rule them all One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the land of Lord of where the shadows lie..."

Frodo looked over at her she was a mixed between a brown and a had really light skin almost white. She had dark brown eyes with long eyelashes. Her clothes were not from around here.

"How did you know that?" Gandalf asked, curiously. The girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just do." She said simply.

"What is your name."Elrond asked.

"Rose."

"How did you get here?"

"Not a clue."She said.

"I say we kill her!" Boromir said. The girl didn't look the least bit taken back at this. Legolas was quite surprised at that. Rose just looked at him as though she had been expecting it.

"Go on then kill me."She said.

"Alright I will."

He raised his sword and swung but it dine no harm to the girl. Not a single drop of blood could be seen on her. Legolas, Gandalf,Gimli, Elrond and Arogorn watched with wide eyes as the sword broke into shards. Promise stumbled backwards calling onto the chair.

"H-How..." Boromir trailed off unable to continue with his just looked at him with an amused expression.

"I can't die." She answered.

"Your eyes are older than you yourself seem." Stated Legolas.

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

Rose deliberated a fraction of a second before answering,"2987 years old."

"Anyway enough about me. Let's at back to the matter at hand." She said"By the way I am staying."

"Yes back to the ring then." Elrond Egan explaining it all.


End file.
